


An Unexpected Confession (Pregame Saiibo AU)

by ToasterSan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confession, Danganronpa Pregame, M/M, PLEASE I LOVE THEM, he was just really into danganronpa like seriously guys, i don't know how to tag, oh also kiibo is human, there needs to be more saiibo content help, this is based off my headcanons, why is fandom pregame shuichi so gross ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterSan/pseuds/ToasterSan
Summary: Kiibo confesses to Shuichi. That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	An Unexpected Confession (Pregame Saiibo AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thanks for clicking on this fic hehe! Just wanna say, this is (obviously) a pregame AU! I will be going off my own headcanons of what they were like, not the widely accepted fandom versions. Like, Shuichi isn't some creepy yandere stalker, he's just SUPER into Danganronpa. C'mon, guys. ANYways, I hope you enjoy this fic!! (I'm still kinda new to writing so sorry if there's any errors!!)

Kiibo waited impatiently on the rooftop, awaiting Shuichi's arrival. Shuichi wasn't usually one to be punctual, so maybe Kiibo should've expected the long wait. After a long, unbearable wait, Kiibo finally spotted Shuichi, who had just rushed onto the rooftop where Kiibo was waiting. The blue haired boy was sweaty and dishevelled - Kiibo assumed he's ran all the way up the stairs. "Hey Kiibo... Sorry for the wait.. I got your letter.. What'd you wanna talk about..?" Shuichi gasped during breaths, doubled over. The white haired boy sighed, crossing his arms once again. "You shouldn't have ran all the way up here, dummy. I could have waited a little longer." The taller boy looked up from behind his hat. "I know, I know.. But I really didn't wanna leave you waiting." Kiibo simply rolled his eyes. "Why did you wanna meet up here, anyway?" Shuichi asked again, hoping for a reply this time. The shorter boy took a deep breath, feeling his heartrate rise and his face flush. 'C'mon Kiibo, you can do this. You can't back down now. Just tell him how you feel, what's the worst that could happen?' He thought to himself. Kiibo wasn't usually the type to get nervous - he was always so calm and collected. So getting THIS flustered was a bit out of character - and Shuichi was beginning to catch on. "Kiibo? You feeling alright? You're blushing and sweating like an anime girl when she's about to confess her love!" Kiibo snapped his head up to stare at Shuichi. "Did you just compare me to an anime girl?!" he yelled. "C-Calm down, it was just a joke!" The blue haired boy pulled his hat down over his eyes and looked away, to avoid Kiibo's piercing blue stare. "Whatever.." Kiibo groaned. "Anyways, the reason I asked you to come up here.." He paused. 'Fuck. I can't do this. Why did I think I was ready for this? I'm such an idiot.' the thoughts swirled around his head like a whirlpool, and Kiibo seriously considered booking it and leaving Shuichi alone on the rooftop, confused and annoyed. "Kiibo!" Shuichi yelled, getting his attention once again. "You keep zoning out in the middle of your sentences! This isn't like you at all, and I'm getting worried!" The flustered boy sighed, pulling his hat down. "Sorry. It's just.. This is really hard for me to say, you know? I'm.. Not used to confronting my feelings like this." The other boy's expression softened at this. "Kiibo.. Look, if you're not ready to say what you need to say, you can always tell me another time. I understand." Kiibo shook his head. "No, I've already made my choice. I can't back down now.." He took a deep breath. 'here goes nothing.'

"Listen.. Despite your constant rambling and general annoyance, you're not all that bad. You were one of the first people to actually talk to me. And, I suppose over time, I've just.. Grown attached to you. The way you obsess over that stupid show is generally quite cute. I suppose what I'm trying to say is.. Ugh, I really like you, you idiot!" By the end of his speech, Kiibo's usually pale face was now a vibrant shade of red. Shuichi was.. Surprised , to say the least. He could now feel his own face heating up. "You.. LIKE Like me?" Shuichi managed to squeak out. The shorter boy sighed. "Yeah. Stupid, isn't it?" The other boy shook his head vigorously. "No no, not at all! In fact.. I think I LIKE like you too." Kiibo's gaze shot upwards. "Really?!" Shuichi giggled. "Yeah! I mean, you tolerate me, don't you? It's only natural for me to fall for you." Kiibo began to laugh at that - a rare thing for him to do. "You're such an idiot.."

The two of them left school that day with their fingers intertwined.


End file.
